


A Familiar Face

by pandora_rose_xo



Series: rarehpbingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Background Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass - Freeform, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Eighth Year, Post-War, Prompt Fic, background Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Draco Malfoy heads to his local pub for a quiet drink after a busy day. Little does he expect to bump into an old friend there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott
Series: rarehpbingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825618
Kudos: 2
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub, RAREHPBINGO





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @dracos-den for the A Slytherin Walks into a Bar fic-a-thon.  
> I was given the prompt of _Draco Malfoy walks into a pub and meets Theodore Nott_ and this is what came to me.  
> Also ticks of square N3 on my rarehpbingo card, which was _Theo Nott_
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy) for being my beta.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Draco’s day had been hell, he was fed up with training and he just wanted to get out into the field.  _ Why did Aurors have to train so much? _ So he decided to head to The Golden Star for a drink before returning home. He walked through the door and smiled. He loved this place: it was cosy and out of the way enough that he could relax. Plus it wasn’t far from his townhouse so he didn’t have to worry about apparating home and splinching himself if he had a few too many. 

What he wasn’t banking on was seeing a familiar face. “Draco,” a voice said from near the bar. “What brings you out to this neck of the woods?” 

Theo was a good bloke, they had been friends back in Hogwarts, but it had been a while since their paths had crossed - Draco had made an effort to change his ways and had tried to distance himself from his pureblooded friends from school to this day he still wasn't sure if that had been the right decision or not.

Last he had heard, Nott was in St Mungo’s becoming a healer and he was engaged to Daphne Greengrass of all people. To each their own, Draco supposed. “Just wanted a drink before heading home, you?” He drawled as he headed towards his former friend. 

“Same,” Theo nodded, “what’s your poison? I’ll get it.” He smiled, waving his hand at Draco as he went to get his wallet out. “Least I can do when I bump into an old friend.” 

“Thank you,” Draco wasn’t used to saying that and meaning it. It was nice after all these years to think that maybe not all hope was lost. “I’ll have a large Courvoisier L’Essence.” 

Theo raised an eyebrow but ordered it anyway and the barmaid quickly poured it, looking over her shoulder at the two young men ordering the most expensive drinks in the place. Draco could practically hear the cogs working in her mind if he had been bothered he’d have looked to see what she was thinking, but he couldn’t. He sighed and turned to Theo, “want to find a seat?” He asked. 

“Sure,” Theo nodded, and he made a quick sweep over the pub, “how about over there, in the corner?” He said, pointing to a far corner where there were no other drinkers close by. 

“Sounds good to me,” Draco nodded, before heading for the table.

“So, how’s life treating you?” Theo asked as they sat down. “Did I hear you were in Auror training now?”

“Life is… good,” Draco sighed. It wasn’t fantastic, but he didn’t need Theo to know that. “And yes, you heard that right.” 

“And you went back to Hogwarts? What was that like?” 

“It was good, I was glad to take a year to recollect my thoughts and finish my education. Wasn’t easy going back, I wasn’t sure how I was going to be received. It took a while but they warmed to me in the end.” He smiled as he remembered those days, most of all Hermione’s smile. Everything about that year had been bliss. He came out of it feeling good, feeling cared about and like he had a positive future. Draco quickly shook his head, he knew going down that particular memory lane never fared well. He looked across at Theo, “how about you?” He asked, hoping it would pull him back from his memories. 

“Things are good, training at St Mungo’s, getting married. All that jazz.” He said, a beaming smile on his face. 

“I heard, congratulations…” Draco trailed off. Theo was marrying the sister of Draco’s own betrothed, at least he was happy about it. 

Astoria and Draco had an agreement: neither of them  _ wanted _ their wedding to go ahead, but they would marry if only to keep the peace. But it would be an open marriage once there was a Malfoy heir conceived. It meant that everyone would be happy and they wouldn’t feel like failures or disappointments. Astoria was the only one who knew about his feelings for Granger, and it would stay that way as far as he was concerned. 

“Thanks,” Theo said. “You know, we should all go out.” 

At this Draco looked puzzled. 

“You and Astoria and me and Daph,” Theo said, looking as if it was obvious. 

“Oh, yes,” Draco agreed. His cheeks turned a slight pink. “That sounds like a plan. Owl me some dates and I will see what we can do.” 

Draco sipped his drink, Theo finished his. “Anyway I best be off, don’t want to keep Daph waiting too long,” he said with a wink. “You know what those Greengrass girls are like. See you around!” Theo said as he got to his feet and headed for the door. 

Draco stared after his friend, sipping his cognac slowly, savouring the warmth of it and wondering what exactly he had just agreed to. 


End file.
